


with you by my side

by whiny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, there was gonna be a hug at the end but i was too lazy to put it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiny/pseuds/whiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalisto's got a bad case of nerves minutes before a big match so Sin Cara comforts him. Not explicitly romantic but very gay nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping this fairly recently because of some fics I read on fanfiction.net and I was inspired to write a story of my own. So I wrote this short little oneshot in the span of twenty minutes. In case you can't tell I just REALLY wanted them to hold hands because hand holding is cute in my opinion.

Kalisto has been nervous before.

That's an understatement, actually. He doesn't know any wrestler that doesn't still get those awful bursts of anxiety before a show. Eight years in the business and he still feels like there's a family of butterflies nesting in the pit of his stomach.

Today, though, is different. 

Today he and Sin Cara – his tag team partner, the other Lucha Dragon, his best friend both inside and outside of WWE – are scheduled to fight against The Ascension. This isn't any regular match, where the outcome can be quickly and easily reversed and most likely no one will even remember the winner after a week; this is a match for the tag team titles, their chance to get noticed, to really establish themselves as a team to take seriously. And today those butterflies have multiplied into a whole colony.

“Are you nervous?” Sin Cara asks. They're standing behind the entrance stage, waiting for their cue, and in this cramped space they're so close together that Kalisto can feel Sin Cara's body heat radiating off of him. His mask makes it hard to tell what he's feeling most of the time; it unnerved Kalisto at first, not being able to look into his eyes, not being able to read his facial expression, but he's learned to read his body language instead. He's wringing his hands and shifting his weight from foot to foot, a clear indicator of his state of mind.

“Of course I am,” Kalisto replies. His heart is pounding furiously; he can feel it in every part of his body at once, and somehow it's louder than the cheers of the crowd. Why is it that time always seems to slow to a halt when he's waiting for a match to start? Why does he suddenly become painfully conscious of small things like breathing and blinking? “I … I'm scared I'm gonna mess up.”

Botching: it can ruin a match, ruin a wrestler's career, ruin a wrestler's body if it's bad enough. Kalisto knows. That concussion from 2011 and that broken leg from 2010 have served as cruel lessons.

Sin Cara turns his head to look right at Kalisto. “You won't,” he says, with a firmness that surprises him. “You're really good. You practice a lot. Plus you don't have anything covering your eyes. _I'm_ the one who should be worried.” 

It's a typical compliment, nothing he hasn't heard before, yet it makes Kalisto's heart flutter. “Oh, come on, you'll be fine.”

He has just finished speaking when their theme music starts blasting, loudly enough that it startles him and makes him jump.

 _It's time_.

But his legs are glued to the floor, and his skin is tingling, and he's trembling ever so slightly. Softly, he says, “I can't do this.”

Kalisto expects Sin Cara to say something generic like “yes you can” or maybe something a little more aggressive, a little more snappish.

He's shocked when Sin Cara takes his hand. It's not the kind of hand holding that takes place after they've won a match and are raising their fists into the air victoriously. This is more intimate and it triggers a rush of heat that starts in Kalisto's cheeks and reaches down to his belly. Sin Cara's hand is so warm, and he wants to hold it forever. He wants to just forget about this, about the match and about The Ascension and about everyone else on the rest of the planet. The world feels so small right now and it's a smallness that brings with it peace and joy and comfort.

“You _can_ do it,” Sin Cara affirms. “Because you have me right there by your side, and I'll be cheering for you and supporting you, and if it ever gets to be too much for you, you can just tag me in. And if you mess up – who cares? Wrestlers mess up. It's a part of life. One botch isn't gonna change the fact that you're one of the most talented guys I've ever seen.”

The blush intensifies until Kalisto's whole face feels like it's on fire but it's not painful; no, it feels good and his body is so light and he is air he is air he is air. He smiles and he squeezes Sin Cara's hand back and he says, “Thanks, _carnal_. You know you can rely on me too.”

“I do.” Sin Cara releases Kalisto's hand, much to his disappointment. It's not like they can talk for much longer, though; by this time the fans must be getting impatient.

Kalisto takes a deep breath, steels himself, and takes his first step toward the stage. Sin Cara follows and that simple fact is all he needs to get through the match.


End file.
